This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between customer premises equipment and network equipment.
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology was initially deployed to provide data-only service as a replacement for slower-speed, dial-up modems. Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs), competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs), and other telecommunication providers have begun to explore offering voice over DSL (VoDSL) service to deliver integrated voice and data services.
Unfortunately, existing VoDSL networks may not provide the degree of reliability necessary to enable true integration of telephony and data services. A typical VoDSL network requires two basic components: (1) a gateway that links the traditional telecommunications network to the DSL network and (2) an integrated access device (IAD), residing at a customer premises, that multiplexes and processes voice and data traffic between the gateway and multiple subscriber lines. If the IAD loses power or if the gateway, IAD, or other network equipment fails, the VoDSL service is terminated. Because of these architectural limitations, existing VoDSL networks do not provide the reliability of traditional telephone systems, and as a result, telecommunication providers remain wary of adopting VoDSL service.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between customer premises equipment and network equipment is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, an apparatus for communicating telecommunication information between customer premises equipment and network equipment includes a subscriber line interface, a processing module, and a bypass switch. The interface receives an analog telephone signal communicating telecommunication information from a subscriber line. The processing module receives the analog telephone signal and processes the analog telephone signal to generate data packets for communicating the telecommunication information over a local loop circuit in a first mode of operation. The bypass switch communicates the analog telephone signal from the interface to the processing module in the first mode of operation and communicates the analog telephone signal from the interface over the local loop circuit to the network equipment in a second mode of operation.
In another embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between customer premises equipment and network equipment includes a processing module and a bypass switch. A first port of the processing module supports communication of an analog telephone signal between a subscriber line and the processing module, and a second port of the processing module supports communication of data packets between the processing module and the network equipment using a local loop circuit. The analog telephone signal and the data packets communicate telecommunication information. The bypass switch couples the subscriber devices to the first port of the processing module in a first mode of operation and couples the subscriber line to the local loop circuit in a second mode of operation.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a more reliable system and method for communicating telecommunication information between customer premises equipment and network equipment. The customer premises equipment may communicate telecommunication information over a local loop circuit using either data packets or an analog telephone signal. An IAD supports VoDSL service in a normal mode of operation by communicating telecommunication information over the local loop circuit using data packets. If the IAD cannot communicate data packets due to a loss of power, equipment failure, or any other cause, the customer premises equipment may communicate telecommunication information in a back-up mode of operation using an analog telephone signal that is line-powered by the network equipment. The following description, figures, and claims further describe the present invention, including its features, functions, and technical advantages.